


[Podfic] Waterbending

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Madara's Hair, Naruto Founders Week 2020, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Read by the Author, Teaching, Teenagers are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Madara cannot believe the idiocy of some of the brats coming up through training these days. He knows they have a softer upbringing than he did, but to believe waterbenders are helpless against them?[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Founders Week 2020, Kalira's Founders Week Stories (2020)





	[Podfic] Waterbending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waterbending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122318) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



> Posted today as part of [Founders Week](https://foundersweek.tumblr.com/post/625374897835786240/hi-all-founders-week-2020-is-just-around-the), Day 3: Crossover
> 
> This is more of a fusion, of course - Madara and Tobirama in a setting that is a hybrid of Naruto politics and clan structure, with ATLA bending and a bit of the base divides among the elemental peoples as well.

  
**Waterbending**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 14 minutes, 23 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/waterbending-podfic-by-kalira/Waterbending.mp3)


End file.
